Too Normal To Be True
by Lielie96
Summary: AU: Soul was an ordinary officer until a certain string of murders and a new partner pull him into something more. Will Soul be able to catch the murderer while still holding onto his sanity? Warning: This story contains SoKi but it is merely for plot purposes. [On hiatus until I can find inspiration again]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** ****

I sighed, looking down on yet another mutilated corpse. The young girl would have once been considered beautiful, with full lush skin and vibrant eyes. But now her pale lifeless form lay in an alley, painted crimson due to her tongue having been ripped out through her throat. The very thought of somebody doing this kind of thing to a young defenseless woman makes my skin crawl. As expected, upon further examination, her left ring finger was missing and nowhere to be found on or near the crime scene.

I turned to my partner and resisted the urge to immediately facepalm. Being typical Black Star, he wasn't paying any attention to the actual crime scene but rather the surrounding scenery, which was nothing but a couple of brick walls. Thankfully though the idiot noticed me walking towards him.  
"What do you think, Star?"  
He shrugged. "Hard to say really."  
I sighed loudly. Obviously none of this was getting through his thick skull. "Exactly the same as the others. Right down to her tongue being exactly eight inches away from her face."  
Star nodded at this information, letting his eyes fall on the poor girl's body. "This is the seventh one in almost four months."  
We started walking out the alley and towards the cruiser. "Exactly," I started. "I keep telling the Chief that this is the work of a serial killer, but he always dismisses me without looking into it. So not cool."  
My partner just rolled his eyes as he got in behind the wheel.

I've been telling Black Star the same thing every time we head back to the station after a call like this. After the third time, he gave up on arguing with me and just let me have my little rant. He was probably already sick of hearing this again. But yet he still endured it for my sake, unlike my previous partner. I can still remember when Black Star was assigned to be my partner. It was after the second killing and here we are five later. This is the longest I've ever had a partner. Most of them say I am a pain to work with and would normally be transferred by the end of the second case working with me. But not Star. He's stuck with me this far. He was loud and unpredictable, whereas I was rather quiet in comparison and probably tried too hard to be 'cool'. I may have not known him long, but I felt that Star and I knew each other fairly well. At least I thought we did... \


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Evans. Chief wants that paperwork."

I sighed and looked up at my partner. "Okay. Fine. Whatever."

I stood up, grabbing the papers and walked into the chief's office with a knock.

"Ah, Mr Evans," the stitched man greeted.

"Chief," I replied, placing the papers in front of him on his desk.

I was about to walk out , I made up my mind. "With all due respect, Sir, only a complete idiot wouldn't be able to tell this is clearly the work off a serial killer."

Stein sighed. "Not this again. How many times do I have to tell you that this is not a serial killer? This is clearly multiple individuals. Copycat killers or some occult gang."

I shook my head. This was unbelievable. "Seriously? There's no way this is just a copycat. Not with so many little details being exactly the same."

Before I could say more, Black Star walked in uninvited. "Maybe the Chief is right, Soul. It's highly possible that this is just some sick gang."

I growled. "Don't tell me you believe this rubbish?"

Star shrugged. "He is the chief after all. He's been at this for longer than you or I combined."

I shouldn't have expected anything different from a rookie. Obviously he was going to take the chief's side in this matter. I should've known better.

"There's the paperwork you wanted," I said, deciding to give up.

Stein smiled at my submission. "Thank you Evans. You and Mr Star are free to go."

I turned with Black Star and left the office without another word.

Once we were out of view of the office, I stopped Star. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" he seemed confused.

"In there. With the chief."

"Saving your ass. In case you haven't noticed, the chief is thinking of moving you over to a new case."

I stared at him in shock. The chief was going to transfer me to a new case? But this was my forte. Maybe I should be grateful that Star intervened.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

Star nodded. "It's okay bud. I just got comfy here. I'm not in the mood to get transferred again or a new partner."

I smiled at that. "Thanking bud."

Star smiled and for the first time my eyes noticed the clock on the wall behind him.

"Ah, damn. I'm going to be late." I practicality ran to my desk and started grabbing my things.

Star raised an eyebrow. "Where you gotta go?"

Without realising it, I started smiling like an idiot. "I've got a date."

I started walking out past him. "Ah. Go get 'em tiger."

I laughed leaving the station, starting to run to my destination. "See ya tomorrow Star."

 **A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for coming back and reading this. I'm so sorry if anything seems off or if there are any mistakes. I wrote this on my tablet. Anyhow, thanks and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I slowed to a casual stroll as the café came into view. I smiled upon seeing a familiar face.

"Hey, Kid," I greeted, taking a seat across from him.

He smiled. "Oh, hello Soul. It's good to see you again."

"Same here."

"You look stressed. It's not a very cool look," he said almost mocking my usual words.

I chuckled. "That obvious, huh?"

He nodded, knowingly. "The case getting to be a bit much?"

"Not too much. Got another call earlier."

Kid's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Another one?"

I nodded once again. "Yeah. Exactly like the others." I sighed. "And the chief still won't listen to me, no matter how much evidence mounts."

Kid shook his head. "Don't worry yourself about what he thinks. He's just can't see your talents."

"Thanks, Kiddo. How's things on your side of the planet?"

Kid growled. "Don't call me that. And things at the company are doing well. I'm sure everyone who's anyone knows that."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know. You've just been stuck inside your office for so long. I'm actually impressed you know what the outside world looks like."

Kid chuckled softly. "I've been closing deals on expanding to the rest of the world."

"That makes no sense. You're already everywhere."

"Not entirely. Some individuals don't appreciate my merchandise enough."

I sighed. "Seriously? This again? It's not my fault. I can't afford your suits. It's out of my price range."

"I think you're forgetting I have a discount for family and friends."

I smiled. "Well, I'm not you're friend. At least I hope not. And I'm not a part of your family."

Kid looked at me with a sly smile. "Not yet anyway. I'll tell you what; you pick up the check here for me, seeing as you were late and I'll organize a fitting for you tomorrow in my office. Absolutely free, of course."

A smirk found it's way onto my lips. "I guess I'll have to call in sick then. Just in case the fitting is a little longer than expected."

Kid smiled knowingly and stood up. "Thank you very much Soul."

I stood up and reached to get my wallet out, but immediately stopped. "Uh, Kiddo," I started nervously. "It seems I forgot my wallet back at the station."

Kid smiled. "Why am I not surprised? I'll get this then and see you tomorrow."

"Thanks love." I kissed him on the cheek.

A slight blush appeared on his face. "Bye."

I smiled and left to go to the station.

 **A/N:Thank you to everyone who has come this far with me. I love you all. Though it seems you want longer chapters, but unfortunately I can't do that or you'll end up with pathetic paragraphs about nothing. I'm so sorry I can't keep an idea going for very long. I'm terribly sorry, but I'll try.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I picked up my wallet and pocketed it, looking around for the first time since entering. The place was dark and appeared almost abandoned. Strange, considering the night staff should be on duty. Frowning, I turned to take my leave, the eerie silence making me a bit uncomfortable.

As I turned, my eyes caught a glimpse of the only light in the otherwise dark station. The tiny slither of light poked out of Chief's office. _At least someone is still here,_ I remember thinking. As I silently snuck passed the office, something caught my attention.

"And Soul?" I heard Stein ask.

I frowned and my curiosity grew upon hearing my name. Was he discussing something about me?

"Definitely not." This was a different voice. Yet it sounded all too familiar. "He may look it, but it's definitely not him," the second voice continued.

I heard the Chief sigh. "So we're back to square one on your case. But I'm actually glad it isn't Evans. He does some pretty descent work. Isn't that right, Black Star?"

Wait! What?! Black Star and Stein are discuss in MY case?! And they both suspected me?! What the hell?!

I heard Star chuckle. "Yeah. He's a good guy. But regarding the case, I'll speak to Mr Thanatos tomorrow when I get a free moment."

My eyes widened in disbelief. First they suspect me of being a murderer and then they have their suspicions about Kid. Are they going to question him about me?

Before I could think too much, I heard movement inside the room, meaning they were about to leave. I quickly and quietly made my way out of the station

Walking home, I was literally fuming. First they suspect me of murder, then they discuss MY case without me. But ultimately the worst part of it all was they suspected Kid and were going behind my back. I'll show them. After all, I'll be with Kid all day. I'll speak to him before Black Star even gets a chance.

 **A/n: It's short! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll try to make my chapters longer. I'll try!**

 **Please review! They help the creativity!**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Chapter 5**

"I like this material and colour. What do you think?" Kid beamed with pride.

I smiled and nodded politely. "You're the expert."

I honestly had no idea what was going on. But he seemed happy and that was enough for me. I loved the way his eyes light up when he got like this. I wanted to watch him a bit longer but now wasn't the time. I had to put my plan into action and soon.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed that Kid was staring at me, looking a bit irritated. "Soul, did you even here a word I said," Kid asked.

I gave him a sheepish smile while shaking my head, "Sorry, I was thinking about the case. It's weird, you know, the way the victims are killed and-"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence. You have spent to much of your off time thinking about this case. I don't think that it's healthy. It's almost as if you have become obsessed!" Kid interrupted.

Upon hearing those words I became lost in my thoughts. I don't have an obsession with this case, do I?

Once I was done thinking things over, I looked at Kid and said, "Ok, fine. Let's make a deal then. I will stop thinking about the case on my time off if you help me with it first."

This seemed to catch Kid off guard. "Y-you want m-my help?" he stuttered.

I shrugged. "Sort of. I just want you to remind me in case I might've forgotten something."

Kid looked skeptical. "Seriously?"

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck to make it seem more believable. "Please."

Kid sighed audibly. "Ok. It's a deal. You can go through this case one more time with me, but only if you promise you'll stop stressing and actually relax during your time off."

A giant smile made it's way onto my face. "Thank you so very much, Kiddo. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kid rolled his eyes at the nickname and moved back to button up the jacket of my suit.

This was my chance. "So anyway, as I saying earlier; all the victims were killed and partially mutilated. Each one was exactly like the last, right down to the smallest details. And there was nothing we could find that all the victims had in common."

"You mean other than that they were all brides to be," Kid said without looking up from my buttons.

My face morfed into something between horror and shock. I never told him that. "W-what?" I managed to get out.

Kid looked up at me, his stoic expression never changing. "All the victims were to be brides. Did you not know that?"

I shook my head despite already knowing this. "H-how do y-you know?"

Kid merely turned his attention to my collar. "Their fiancés were all clients of mine. They all cancelled their orders at the last minute."

My eyes widened. I didn't know that. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Kid looked at me as though I should already know the answer to that. "In case it didn't occur to you, it would be rather bad for business. Think about it for a second."

I nodded. As wrong as it is for him to keep this information from me, I understood where he was coming from as a businessman.

"I see. Don't worry. I won't let any of this get out to the public."

Kid smiled. "Thank you, Soul."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. My eyes fell closed and I felt Kid respond. Before I could take this any further, the door was opened with much force.

"Mr Thanatos, I need to talk to you," a rather familiar voice all but yelled, forcing Kid and I to part in a matter of seconds.

Angrily, my attention moved over to see who had the nerve to interrupt. But I couldn't believe what I saw.

"BLACK STAR?!"

 **A/N: Here you go my loyal readers. I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I'll make sure the next chapter goes up soon (I hope).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"BLACK STAR?!"

My mind couldn't comprehend what was right in front of me. I remember Star telling Stein last night that he would talk to Kid, but I didn't think he'd be so quick. My mind went blank and I stared at Star, mouth agape while he did the exact same, only staring at me. Kid tensed beside me, staying unusually quiet, considering the circumstances.

Black Star was the first to find his voice. "Oh, hey Soul. What are you doing here?"

I immediately regained my composer and raised an eyebrow. "It's my day off, but I think the better question is why you're here."

Black Star fidgeted and looked anywhere and everywhere except at me; a telltale sign he's hiding something.

"Well… Uh, I'm...um… here to, uh, speak to Mr Thanatos." Star said almost hesitantly.

I nodded sarcastically. "Sure you are," sarcasm dripping from my voice. "And what do you want to speak to Kid about?"

"Well, it's, uh, personal." Star hesitated.

My eyes narrowed. Personal? "Oh, really?"

Stars smiled and nodded, which meant he thought I was buying into it.

I heard Kid sigh next to me. "Black Star," he said, his voice so commanding. "I've had enough of this. I'm tired of hiding things. I think it's about time Soul learnt the truth."

My heart and stomach dropped immediately. Has Kid been cheating on me with Black Star? No, he wouldn't. Would he?

Kid took a deep breath and looked at me. "Black Star isn't an actual 's an assassin. He works for me. This whole company is merely a cover." He walked over to his private elevator, motioning for me and Star to join him. I followed, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Kid pushed a button and we began our descent. "The real thing is much more fun than tailoring high end fashion," his smile scaring me a bit.

 _ **Kid's flashback - Years ago**_

While all the other children played outside, I sat and studied. Father always said it was for my own my good, that it would save my life one day. I was just a little child. I didn't care the history of vampirism. I didn't want to spend afternoons practicing my close combat. All I wanted was to be like all the other children. But I never had the chance.

One day, it was early May, I skipped out on my training and went to play with the other children in my neighborhood. A simple game of tag turned ugly when a scream cut through the regular laughter. The eerie scream from my neighbor's house. All games stopped as an unknown woman stepped out, covered in blood. We were paralyzed in shock. The children scattered as soon as she launched herself into the crowd, taking a boy no younger than me down. The sound of ripping flesh and the scent of fresh blood filled the air. People were all running away, except me. I stood paralyzed, watching this strange woman drain the poor boy's blood. I tried to move when she looked up and had her eyes set on me. I wanted to run so badly, but my feet wouldn't work. She tackled me to the ground like it was nothing. She had me pinned and my eyes instantly closed in fear of what was to come. All of a sudden, though, her weight moved off me.

Daring a peek, a saw my Father. His attention was so focused on the woman in front of him, he failed to see another one come out from behind. My voice caught in my throat and I failed to warn him in time.

I tried to get up an help him, but my head hurt badly. Reaching back, I noticed I was bleeding badly from when that woman had tackled me down. Nonetheless, I tried to stand and help, only to fall back down. My world got hazier and hazier the more I tried. Before I knew it, my world went black.

When I woke, I looked around, finding my Father exactly where I had seen him last, only not like I had last saw him. His head was cracked open and there was just so much blood. It was awful. My family was all gone now. I was left all alone. But I had something to live for. I had a purpose. I had to find the vampire that killed my Father. I had to avenge him.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"And we silently keep the world safe. Do you understand, Soul? There are creatures out there that kill people. We risk our lives to keep people safe. To save lives," Kid had concluded the rundown of his "real" company; Vampire Hunters.

I shook my head in disbelief, stepping out of the elevator. "Seriously? You expect me to believe that crap?"

Kid frowned, stepping out to look at me. "Well, I was hoping you would."

I laughed. This had to be some sick joke. "I always knew you had an interesting sense of humor but this is just too much."

Kid's frown deepened. "This is no joke Soul. I'm being serious."

I took a deep breath. "Kid. You're a grown man. I think you know what is real and what is not. Vampires aren't real," I simply said before heading towards the exit of the building. "Let me know once you've got that figured out," I told him over my shoulder. I exited and headed towards my apartment, anger brewing inside me. What if he was cheating on me and this was how he was trying to get me out of the picture? Or, even worse, he was the ringleader of an underground drug dealing ring? These made more sense than _Vampire Hunters_.

"Dirty, lying, cheating bastard," I cursed under my breath.

"Who is?" A sweet, feminine voice asked.

 **A/N: More cliffhanger! XD Also, I'm so sorry about Kid's flashback being so weird and feeling out of place here. I'm trying. Please R &R. I want to know what you think. It really helps the creative process.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Who is?"

I turned, smiling. "Oh, no one."

Maka looked at worriedly. "Are you sure, Soul? You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded. She was right. Maka and I were practically used to tell each other everything. "You're right," I finally said.

"So what's up with you?" Maka asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just some trouble with my boyfriend," I said, shaking my head.

Maka looked at me in disbelief. "Boyfriend? This is the first I'm hearing of that."

Oh, yeah. That's right. I never told her I was dating anyone.

"So who is the lucky guy?" she asked.

For some reason, I blushed and became kind of nervous, opting to look away from her. "Uh... It's, uh, Kid. Kid Thanatos."

I looked at her when she remained quiet for longer than what's normal for her. "Thanatos? As in the wealthy businessman Thanatos?" she finally asked.

I nodded, not noticing the change in her tone. "Yeah. That's him."

Out of nowhere, Maka grabbed my shoulders, shaking me rather violently. "That traitor!? What are you doing with him? Are you working for him?"

I struggled as she stopped shaking me. "Woah. Take it easy, Maka. What's gotten into you? Of course I don't work for him. I'm a cop. Come on, you of all people should know that."

She nodded, not loosening her grip on my shoulders. "So what happened between you two?"

I shrugged as much as I could in her grip. Death dammit, when did she get this strong? "It was just a fight."

Her emerald eyes glinted with something I couldn't quite figure out. Her voice was silky smooth when she spoke. "So, he wouldn't notice if something happened to you?"

I frowned, growing confused. "What are you talking about, Maka?"

She smiled devilishly, showing off her larger white canines. Ishould've panicked, I should've run away, but I didn't. Her eyes were just so hypnotizing.

I felt her one hand move from my shoulder and wrap around my throat. This was my chance to run, but instead I stood there, staring at her like an idiot.

Only when her grip around my neck tightened, did I start coming to my senses. I struggled, trying to pry her arm off my neck. "Maka, please," I choked out.

"I'm so sorry, Soul," her voice emotionless and her grip never faltering.

Before she could crush my windpipe, a loud, obnoxious voice rang out through the night, "Yahoo!"

With seemingly inhuman strength, Black Star pulled Maka off me. Due to the lack of strength to run and the world going hazy, I fell to my knees. I managed to turn my head and look at Star and Maka. I couldn't hear them and they were nothing but a blur.

My vision was fading in and out. Before I knew it, Black Star was at my side, trying to help me to my feet.

"Why are you here, Star?" my words slurred.

I don't know if he heard me or if he chose to ignore me, because I felt him pick me up just before the world went black again.

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me. I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There were voices. Distant voices. I shifted, painfully trying to open my eyes as the voices grew closer and louder. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sudden bright light. Unfortunately my ears weren't prepared for the loud assault that come from a certain bluenette somewhere off to my side.  
"I, the great Black Star, have saved the boss's precious lover. He'll surely give me a big bonus fr my bravery. Hahaha!" The idiot was so loud, it sounded like he was right next to me.  
"Keep it down, you idiot, or Mr Thanatos will kill you," a different voice hissed on my left. I recognized the voice to belong to Liz almost instantly.  
"He could never kill a big star like me." I could practically hear the grin on his face.

I shifted a bit more and groaned to get their attention. I know it worked when Liz helped e to sit up and Star had shut up for once in his life.  
I rubbed my head, groaning a bit more. "What happened?"  
Star and Liz exchanged a look that I'm sure they thought I didn't notice. "What do you remember?" Liz finally asked.  
"I remember talking to Maka and then things start getting fuzzy after that."  
Star and Liz exchanged that look again.  
"Well-" Liz started, only to be interrupted.

"Liz!" Kid's voice echoed from down the hall. "You left Patty in charge of my office?" his voice growing louder as he got closer to the room. "Do you have any idea what she's doing?" he walked in enraged, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed me. "What is he doing here?" he asked, probably directing the question at Liz.  
"Black Star brought him here," Liz yelled out in panic, pointing to the man in question.  
Star merely held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I saved him. He was about to become some vamp's midnight snack."  
I was growing frustrated. "I know Maka. She's no 'vamp'," I glared at Star.  
Kid's eyes flickered to me for a second, before moving back to Black Star as his frown deepened. "You should know better than to eliminate without proper authorization from me and me alone."  
That stupid smug smile found it's way back onto Star's face. "Nothing to worry about. Once I showed up, she was practically quacking in her boots. I scared her off without much of a problem."  
I saw Kid roll his eyes. "I'll deal with you later." He turned to Liz, "And you should know better than to leave your sister alone. Now leave us."  
Without hesitation or a second thought, both Liz and Star were out the room, leaving me alone with my pissed, and possibly crazy, boyfriend.

Kid looked at me and walked over to the bed I was laying on. My first instinct was to try and move away. I've seen Kid lose his cool once before. I've never been scared of him until that moment. I closed my eyes as he sat on the bed. I tensed as his arms wrapped around me, hugging me.  
"I'm sorry about all that," he said softly. I relaxed a bit at his words and opened my eyes. He pulled back a bit and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked, caressing my cheek softly.  
I couldn't help but smile and nod softly. "Yeah. I just want someone to explain what happened to me."

Kid nodded, stood up and held his hand out to me. "We'll take a little walk and I promise to explain everything, okay?"  
I took his hand. "Okay. I want the truth. All of it."  
He helped me up and walked with me out the room down a different hall to the one he had entered from.

"So what is your first question?" Kid asked, as we walked down the hall.  
"I know Maka. There's no way she's a 'vampire'," I stated with a mocking tone over the word "vampire". "Why did Star call her that?"  
"That's because she is. Simple as that," he said calmly as we walked past what appeared to be shooting range.  
I rolled my eyes, pushing the thought of what I saw to the back of my mind to question it later. "That's impossible. They don't exist."  
Kid glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "You still believe that? Even after what you saw? And don't tell me you don't remember anything. I can tell when you're lying."  
I narrowed my eyes, smiling softly. "You little shit. You know me just too well."  
Kid looked at me and genuinely smiled. "You're open book to me. You can't hide anything from me."  
I chuckled. He was right. My 'mysterious' nature melted away when I was around him. That's probably one of the things about him I fell in love with. "You're right. I do remember everything that happened, but my brain refuses to make heads or tails of any of it."  
Kid nodded as though he understood. "It is quite a lot to wrap your head around. But that is the truth. Maka is a vamp and she nearly killed you tonight."  
I nodded, remembering something she said. "She called a traitor. What did she mean?"  
Kid's usually unreadable expression changed for just a second. A brief second before his mask was back. "I don't know. She probably thought you were working for another vamp and seeing as I'm head of the largest and best hunting agency in the world, she thought she could get to the bigger vamp through you."  
I frowned. "But if she's what you say she is, wouldn't she want to come after you?"  
Kid shook his head. "She wouldn't even dare. I promised her certain death if she even tried to defy any of my orders."  
"What? You're orders?" I was so confused. My mind couldn't keep this up.  
"She's the only one of my agents that can actually go into the vamp underworld."  
"One of your agents? She works for you? I thought you were dedicated to killing her kind." I almost felt sick saying that.

Kid stopped and turned to face me head on. "Do you remember when we met?" he asked, seemingly avoiding my questions.  
I nodded. "Yeah. We were still in college, before I went to the police academy." I smiled at the memory. "We met through Maka. She was majoring in English Literature, you chose medicine and I was majoring arts and music."  
"And minoring in criminal psychology. Maka thought you were crazy for choosing something so random."  
I chuckled. "Yeah. She did. Then again, you could have been a doctor, yet here you are as a glorified tailor."  
"I don't think I would have survived that lifestyle," he said with a laugh.  
"But what does this have to do with what I asked?"  
"You never did ask how I met Maka." I nodded. I never really did, now that I think about it.  
"Yeah. So?"  
I couldn't help but frown at what I heard next.

"I'm actually the reason she is the way she is right now."

 **A/N: I'm not dead my lovely readers. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this new chapter. I hope this holds you over for a while.  
** **As usual please R &R. I would love to know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I stared at him. "What?"  
Kid sighed heavily and shook his head. "If I had been only a few minutes earlier she wouldn't have had to suffer like this."  
"Kid. What are you talking about?"

He looked at me and sighed again. How much can this guy sigh anyway? It can't be good for him, I'm sure of that.  
"It was after one of my late classes, before I met either of you. They were attacking her and when I finally intervened I couldn't save her completely. She had been bitten, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her too. She didn't do anything wrong yet. She was practically innocent. Instead i helped her, explained to her. If I had been there a few minutes earlier she wouldn't have been bitten. She wouldn't have turned."  
I stopped him there. He was practically shaking. It was obvious that he blamed himself for what had happened to Maka, but whether he was shaking from rage or something else, I could not tell.

I scratched the back of me head. "What's up with the training fields and stuff back there?" I asked in the hope of changing the topic.  
He looked past me in the direction of the places in question. "Oh. That's where my various agents train," he simply stated as though it should've been the most obvious thing in the world.  
I shook my head. "I was meaning, why are they underground?"  
Kid nodded in understanding. "Well, firstly they are too big to have above ground in the middle of the city. And it just felt right to have it here."  
I looked back at them, the shooting range and racks of various different weapons catching my eye. "I'm pretty sure half of this is illegal," I said, my cop instincts coming into the surface.  
Kid chuckled, causing me to look back at his retreating form. I walked after him as he spoke. "Only 'pretty sure'? You're the one who should know the law like the back of his hand." He had a point there. "It could possibly be. But with half the police force under my orders, who's going to arrest me?"  
I frowned, finally catching up with him. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Black Star, Liz, Patty and Maka aren't the only people who work for me. I have people everywhere, mainly in the police and forensic department."

My mind was struggling to keep up with this new information. Kid has spies everywhere. Who could I really trust then? Don't get me wrong, I'm still having a hard time believing Kid's "vampire" story, I'm just playing along for his sake. And from the sounds of things, you can get anyone to listen and follow you if you are of enough importance or have enough money. Kid had more than enough of both. Anybody would go along with his crazy stories if he promised to pay them enough. I needed to get him help before he fell to far into his fantasies.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Kid took me into another room. This one was a lot brighter and more elegant looking than the hallway. I frowned and looked at Kid. "Where are we?" I asked.  
I could see Kid smile. "This is I come to think and be by myself," he said, walking in with me following him. "This is my actual office and basically my happy place."  
I took in the large room around me. It was much larger than most rooms I had seen, possibly the size of the ballroom at the house back when I was still staying with them. If I didn't know any better I would've mistaken it for a library. It was absolutely beautiful, and this is coming from the guy who absolutely hates reading.

I looked back at Kid, who had been watching my every action. "Why are you showing and telling me all this?"  
Kid smiled softly. It was genuine this time. "Cause I want you to help me."

 **A/N: Hello wonderful readers. Enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think! I love it when you tell me your opinions and thoughts about the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Cause I want you to help me."

His words kept echoing through my mind. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I played along with his little game about "vampires" and "hunters", hoping he would come to his senses or at least see how crazy he sounded. I think we can all see how well that turned out for me. I'm an idiot for thinking that would actually work.  
He wants my help. My help with catching and/or killing "vampires". Of course he needs help. Just not mine or in the way he's thinking.

I sat up on my bed, finally pulling all my thought together. There were so many different things running through my head and it all boiled down to one question; How does Kid relate to my case?  
Firstly, Black Star is currently playing along with Kid's game. Does that mean he's our undercover agent spying on Kid, trying to solve this case or that he's Kid's agent, trying to do the complete opposite?  
Next, all of the victims had some sort of relation with Kid. If my research is correct, they all met with him to discuss wedding plans the day they were murdered. Is that just a mere coincidence, somebody trying to ruin Kid or is Kid somehow behind these killings?  
Another point is that Kid said he did have dealings with the city's underworld. He called it the "vamp underworld" or whatever, but that's practically the same thing in my mind. That means he has to have some connection with the illegal drug market, illegal weapons trade or the black market. he is the owner of a big company and it wouldn't be the first time it is exposed that someone like him deals in these kinds of things.

And lastly, Kid's always been a rather shady character since I met him, but after trying to find out more about the guy's past, he's even more shady than ever. I couldn't find anything on him from before he went to college. No records of his birth, his parents, nothing. It's like he didn't even exist until nine years ago. The only thing that proves he is a man that goes by the name of "Kid Thanatos" that is 26 years of age is his ID. I could find nothing else to suggest he is who he says he is.

Given all this information, I have a few possibilities laid out in front of me;  
1\. Kid is innocent of the killings and his only crime is that he happens to take part in the illegal weapons trade (which would probably explain all those weapons I saw).  
2\. Somebody is mad at Kid and is out to get him, framing him for these murders.  
3\. Assuming Black Star isn't on our side, Kid sent him in to try and derail my investigation because Kid is behind all the murders, selling the missing organs on the black market. Kid would then use a stupid story about "vampires" to make himself seem like a delusional madman, which would allow people to underestimate him.  
4\. This is all a giant coincidence and Kid just happens to be caught in the cross fire.

I sighed as I thought over these things. Kid's too smart to show me all those weapons if he's selling them in the city's underground. Kid's also on relatively good terms with all other owners and CEO's of giant companies around him, even his competitors. He's also mot stupid enough to go around making enemies.  
That only leaves the last two possibilities. I honestly hoped for Kid's sake that this is all one big misunderstanding. Otherwise I will be forced to put the one I love most behind bars.

I sighed once more, getting off my bed and going over to the tablet. I quickly jotted down my thoughts and feelings, before sighing for a third time. Things are really starting to get complicated for me now. It might, even, be possible that the chief will pull me off this case 'cause I'm too close.

On my way back over to my bed I stripped off my uniform. I lay in the center, thinking some more. I will have to talk to the chief in the morning about all my thoughts and what I've found out. That is if Black Star doesn't get to him before I do.  
I sighed once more, rolling over and switching off the lamp on the side. This really was getting more complicated than I had originally hoped it would be when I was first assigned this case. Man, this is so uncool...

 **A/N: Hello beautiful readers. Chapter 10 is finally done! I'm starting to get this story in the direction I want it to go in. Please R &R and let me know if you want more.**


End file.
